


A friendly hand

by Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness



Category: Casualty (TV), Holby City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness/pseuds/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness
Summary: Robyn is suffering after Glen's death. Lofty comes by to help. After all you always help your best friend.





	A friendly hand

Hey Guys, So this is a story about Lofty, trying to help Robyn after the death of Glen.  
Please read, review and enjoy,  
Helen  
XXX

 

It had been 3 week since Glen had died in the car accident. Robyn was having a terrible time one evening. After she put Charlotte to bed she had the house to herself. Charlie and Duffy had gone out. Tomorrow some people were coming from a charity to collect old clothes, books, movies and CDs. She decided that tonight was a sign that she should go through things and begin the process of moving on. Pouring herself a large glass of wine, figuring she would need it to get through everything. She found Glen's old clothes that still smelt like him, she took a gulp of wine, it calmed her somewhat, so she continued deciding which she would keep and which she would give away. In the end she had 2 piles ready to go. 

As she went to take a sip from her glass, she realised it was empty, sighing with annoyance she reached over and picked up the bottle, pouring herself another glass. She decided it was too quiet, so put the radio on for some background noise. She then found his music and movie collection, he’d still insisted he had some ‘good stuff’ making Robyn laugh. She went through and found ‘chasing cars’ it was so corney, but she had loved that song. Glen humoured her, but deep down she had a feeling he liked it. She kept it out for some reason. She had sorted his CD’s into piles to keep and go, the same with the movies. She glanced down at her glass and was surprised to see empty again. A third glass wouldn’t hurt her.

She had to go through one more box, his memories box. He’d always said each thing reminded him of a special moment. She found a cork screw from a first date, she remembered the details so vividly of a wonderful evening, tears began to drip down her face, she took another sip of wine, before continuing. She found a ticket stub from a movie they had gone to see, and a picture of himself and Charlotte. It was this last one that broke her. She suddenly noticed her glass was almost finished, and she had the radio on. When did she turn that on? She thought to herself, as she was sitting their trying to gather herself, Snow Patrol Chasing Cars came on the radio. Her eyes had already began to water during the evening, the tears barely being kept at bay with the good work she thought she was doing and no there was nothing to stop them from falling. They fell heavily and without stopping, salty droplets of water sliding down her cheeks.. She didn’t care how loud she was, she just cried. 

Through the crying she heard a loud knocking on the door. She got herself up unsteadily, and opened it, stumbling on the way. She was met with a pair of warm eyes and dark curls, whose face dropped the moment he saw her. He stepped in and held out her arms, and she just collapsed in them, pulling them both to the ground. Lofty kicked the door shut with his foot. He just held her, shocked at how drunk she was, how weak her body was from sobbing, however not shocked at how upset she was. She had every right to be upset. He just held her and muttered quiet words. When she seemed calmer, he disappeared upstairs before returning. 

When he came down, he found Robyn looking through an old photo album tears streaming down her face, he didn’t know if it was best to let her finish or to snatch the photos away that were causing her so much heartbreak.  
“Hey, Hey” He said sitting beside her, and pulling her into him. She folded herself into him again, seeming to decide a hug was better at this time. They’d always had this relationship, they’d always been able to rely on each other. Lofty held her as she cried, calmly stroking her hair, offering words of support, not comfort. He knew she couldn’t be comforted at the moment. When she’d cried all her tears, she looked at him, the alcohol was wearing off, and now she was filled with regret and weariness.  
“Shit, Charlotte” She said getting up before promptly falling back on the sofa again  
“It’s OK, I checked on her, she’s fine” Lofty reassured her  
“I shouldn’t have drunk so much, I mean what if something happens to her in the night?” Robyn said beginning to panic “I mean, she’s only just started to sleep through the night...Charlie and Duffy won’t be back till late, oh they will be so disappointed when they come back..” Robyn rambled on  
“I’m staying tonight,” Lofty said with a smile kissing her forehead “your going to drink some water, take some painkillers and sleep. We’ll talk in the morning, If Charlotte wakes in the night you’re covered”  
“I don’t...can you sleep with me? I hate sleeping alone, but I don’t want Charlotte in bed with me in case...” Robyn asked quietly  
Lofty smiled softly  
“Of course I will” He said getting up  
He got her a glass of water and some painkillers, insisting she drink the whole pint. While doing this he shot off a text to tell Dom that he couldn’t come over tonight. (Lofty had been going over to sleep at his place for the last 2 weeks).  
Robyn finished her glass of water, and took the painkillers before letting Lofty support her to her room. As Robyn collapsed in her bed, the tears came again, more from exhaustion than anything else. The human body never failed to amaze Lofty how many tears could come from it. Lofty just lay beside, pulling her into him until her tears and the wine pulled her into slumber. As he lay awake watching her, (he had her on her side facing him) he gently ran a hand through her hair, before kissing her forehead and falling into his own slumber. 

Robyn rolled over the next morning to see Charlotte in her crib, mumbling away to herself. As she rolled back over cursing the headache and having trouble remembering why, she rolled over to snuggle into the body next to her. As she awoke further she realised something was wrong, Glen didn’t smell right or feel right. He was fully clothed, which Glen normally wasn’t. Her eyes shot open, momentarily forgetting the headache and thinking up the worst case scenario to find the tired eyes of her best friend looking back at her  
“Hey, it’s OK. It’s just Lofty” He said with a small smile  
“What are you...” She began before the headache assaulted her again and she closed her eyes.  
“I can give you a massage?” Lofty offered “Great way to cure a hangover headache”  
“Really?” Robyn moaned  
“Yeah, up to you” Lofty said  
Still laying down, Robyn took her top before rolling over onto her stomach. She’d given up being shy in front of Lofty years ago.  
Lofty slowly began to massage her back, moving up to her shoulders, around her neck. He loosened the knots, and the headache began to dull, Lofty continued his gentle ministrations till he felt Robyn’s body relax under him  
“I am so jealous of your boyfriend” Robyn muttered on her front  
“Why” Lofty enquired  
“Your hands are like...” She didn’t even finish.  
He gently began massaging her head, around her temples and she then lay on her arms  
“True, Dom does like a good massage...especially if his been standing in surgery for a long time”  
“Hmm...thank you” Robyn moaned  
Just then there was knock on the door before Duffy poked head around. She did a double take at seeing Lofty leaning over Robyn having just finished a massage.  
“Lofty, I didn’t know you were here” She said quietly  
“Yeah I came over last night...sorry you didn’t know” Lofty said apologetically  
“Oh don’t be silly, it’s lovely you’ve come. I’ve made breakfast, there is plenty to spare if you want some?” Duffy offered with a smile  
“Thanks, we’ll be down soon right Robyn?”  
“Mm I’m not moving” Robyn moaned  
Duffy shook her head slightly before going over to get Charlotte from the crib  
“Oh sweety, you’ve been changed already” She said  
Robyn hadn’t noticed but Charlotte was already changed and playing happily in her crib  
“Come on, Mummy and Uncle Lofty will down in a minute” She said scooping her up as Duffy shut the door she smiled at Lofty.  
“Right” Lofty said keeping his voice soft “We need some breakfast and that wasn’t awkward at all”  
Robyn groaned but after years of hangovers she knew Lofty was right. Slowly she sat up and found to her relief her headache had all but disappeared  
“Another thing you learnt in New Zealand?” She asked  
“Well it was useful skill” Lofty said with a smile  
Lofty excused himself and said he’d meet her down there. Robyn changed before slowly heading down the stairs.  
“It was such a surprise to see you” Duffy said “But a welcome one”  
“I know, I’ve seen her a few times at the hospital, but my Gran’s been unwell, and I’ve been trying to get things in place for her” Lofty sounded slightly guilty “I hope she’ll be out soon. She’s going spare”  
“I didn’t mean anything by it” Duffy reassured him “I do wish Max was around sometimes, and you could all go back to living together as housemates, you were such a lovely group of friends”  
Robyn came and sat down next to Lofty and Charlotte.  
“We did get on well” Lofty said with a smile  
“So hows work treating you?” Charlie asked  
“It’s good. I love working on the wards. I love my team...I’m seeing someone which is great, so yeah at the moment my life isn’t too bad.” Lofty allowed  
“Oh so whose the lucky girl?” Duffy asked  
“I’m actually the lucky guy, although I guess so is he. His called Dom. Works on the wards with me” Lofty said with a smile  
“Oh! I don’t know anyone on the wards. Is he a nurse or doctor?” Duffy asked unphased  
“He is a doctor, last year he won the junior doctor prize, and his been great with my Gran and everything” Lofty said with a smile  
“We must meet him at some point, make sure his suitable for you.” Duffy asked  
“Yes, we must” Charlie said with a smile  
“So Robyn, what’s your plan today?” Duffy asked  
“I...hadn’t really thought” Robyn confessed  
“How about we take Charlotte to the park?” Lofty said with a smile “I never have an excuse to go in the kids section and swing on the swings”  
“Yeah, Charlotte would like that” Duffy said  
Robyn looked a little unsure  
“We can just chill here if you want” Lofty suggested “Or if you want to be on your own...”  
“No, I mean, the park sounds like a good idea. I am sure Charlotte will love it” Robyn allowed  
Lofty was smiling before pulling a funny face at Charlotte making her laugh and Duffy smile.  
Once they had finished, Lofty and Robyn got everything ready before taking Charlotte to the park. As they were leaving Lofty got a text on his phone, he checked with a confused expression before checking his coat pocket, finding Dom’s ID in it  
“Oh, I have Dom’s ID. I’ll get him to meet us at the park” Lofty said shooting off a text  
“Why do you have his ID?” Robyn asked  
“He borrowed my coat after work to go home, then I went home before coming to yours, grabbing my coat.” Lofty said with a goofy smile  
“Oh cool” Robyn said  
They arrived at the park, and as Lofty took Charlotte out of her holder, and placed her in one of the baby swings, gently pushing her, Robyn sat on a bench near by. She heard the gate open and looked up to see a good looking man come in about their age and waved to Lofty, Lofty looked up and smiled before going back to pushing Charlotte. Robyn got up and went to the swing, so Lofty could concentrate with who she assumed must be Dom  
“Hey, thank you” Dom said with a smile taking the pass and greeting Lofty with a kiss  
“Your welcome, should have checked yesterday. Anyway Dom let me introduce you to someone, this is Robyn, Robyn this is my boyfriend Dom” Lofty said introducing the two  
Dom held out his hand  
“Hi Robyn, lovely to put a name to a face” He said  
“Yeah, you too” Robyn said greeting him half way  
“And this must be..Charlotte” Dom said looking at the baby in the swing who was gazing up at him  
“Wow you are a pretty lady” He said gently stroking her hand, while she gazed at him, tilting her head slightly.  
“Yes she is rather lovely” Lofty said with a smile  
“Your smitten” Dom said with a laugh  
“He is great with children” Robyn said with a smile  
“I think that’s because he is partly a child” Dom said with a smile  
“Maybe...” Robyn said with a small smile  
“I’ve got 10 minutes then I need to go, do you mind if I join you?” Dom asked  
Lofty looked to Robyn  
“Of course not” She decided “Charlotte will love the extra company”  
“So you knew Lofty in ED...he’s been very quiet about ED. What was he like?” Dom asked  
“Oh he was...clumsy” Robyn said  
“That’s not changed” Dom said with a smile  
“He liked to drink, party” Robyn said with a smile  
“Oh he likes to drink still, mind you we are at the pub most nights” Dom said  
“What’s he like on Keller?” Robyn asked “You are looking after him right? We were very fond of him in ED”  
“He puts up with a grumpy doctor” Dom said with a smile  
“He did that on ED to, Well I don’t find him so grumpy any more.” Robyn said  
“How is Dylan?” Lofty asked suddenly  
“He’s OK, he and um Glen got on well” Robyn said “He dotes on Charlotte”  
“Who wouldn’t” Dom said with a smile “She is the cutest”  
“I’m going to take her on the slide” Lofty said picking her up  
Charlotte didn’t seem phased at all, and Lofty took her over the slide, were he sat her on the slide and guided her down. He did this a few times. Robyn noticed a far away in Dom’s eyes as Lofty did it, his eyes following Lofty as he took Charlotte over to a bouncing toy, and steadily held her while bouncing it.  
“It’s real isn’t it?” Robyn asked  
“Huh?” Dom asked  
“Your looking at Lofty...like...your in love” Robyn said clumsily  
“I am, His so different from anyone else...” Dom said  
“Do you like children? Lofty’s great with children” Robyn said with a smile  
“Someone once said I would be a good midwife” Dom answered with a small smile “I don’t really get to work with or see children and babies”  
“Well you must be good, it’s funny. Clumsious nurse I know...yet I don’t hesitate to trust him with the most important person in my life” Robyn mused  
“He won’t let you down” Dom said “I’ve let him down, but his never let me down”  
“Did you, like him for a long time?” Robyn asked  
“Huh? Oh no I...well I had a tough time before he came, he caught the tail end of my bad mood, I wasn’t very nice at the beginning...”  
“Dylan was like that” Robyn mused “But then Lofty got under Dylan’s skin and before he left, I would say he and Lofty were best friends. I think Lofty sees things other people miss...I think he often sees what they don’t want him to see”  
“I have to agree with that, but then I fell for him but he didn’t return my feelings...” Dom said  
“Oh don’t worry, I did that.” Robyn said with a smile  
“Oh?” Dom asked  
“Yeah, I had a crush on him, but well that didn’t pan out...now his my friend” She finished  
“See ours was weird, when I liked him, he didn’t like me, when he liked me, I didn’t want to be with him, for many reasons, then we skirted around each other but then we were drawn back together” Dom mused “I was lucky I guess. He is one of a kind”  
“He’ll make a great Dad one day” Robyn said with a smile  
“Hmm...” Said Dom coming out of his reprieve  
Dom glanced at his watched  
“Oh I need to go” Dom said getting up from the seat  
Dom walked over to Lofty who was still playing with Charlotte  
“I've got to go, Let me know about tonight when you know...and I will check on Sheila on before I leave in case” Dom said kissing his cheek  
“I will, I honestly don’t know yet. Thank you, she’d love to see you” Lofty said “I need to make sure she’s OK”  
“I know, you do whatever you need to do...bye Charlotte” Dom said gently taking her hand and waving to her, Charlotte made grabby hands so Lofty passed her to Dom, who gently kissed her cheek making her giggle before making the grabby hands back in Lofty’s direction. Robyn watched from a distance and smiled. They definitely had something. Dom and Lofty both went over to Robyn, passing Charlotte between them when she continued to make grabby hands in at each  
before seeing Robyn, squealing excitedly and made grabby hands at her.  
“Right I will see you soon” Dom said giving Lofty one last kiss before picking up his bag “Robyn great to meet you, see you again soon” he promised  
“Yeah, you too” Robyn said misty eyed  
“Hey you OK?” Lofty asked concerned  
“Sorry, its just, you 2 looked really happy” Robyn said  
“Oh I am sorry Robyn, I didn’t think” Lofty placed his arm around her  
“No, it’s good. I don’t think you’ve ever looked so happy” Robyn continued  
“Oh, he does make me happy” Lofty said  
“Glen used to make me so happy, he had a terrible sense of humour and his proposals were awful attempts, one was in a sick bowl at work...clean I hasten to add”  
“Well if I were propose to Dom, from your reaction I know how not to do it” Lofty said with a smile  
“But it was so him, in a funny kind of way” Robyn said looking at Charlotte  
“Dylan helped us at the end, you know, he did what he could to make everything easier, he helped Glen get all his treatment to prolong his life, he did all the tests required...he’s been really great” Robyn said guiltily “I never asked how his doing about all this”  
“Dylan will handle things, he did it because he cares, I am sure he will be fine.” Lofty said with a smile  
“Have you seen him yet?” Robyn asked  
“To be honest I’ve popped down a few times but his always been off shift” Lofty mused  
“We’ll have too change that, I am sure he’d like to see you”  
“I was meant to ask, how was the funeral?” Lofty asked “I’m sorry but we were so short that day”  
“It was...well it was a funeral” Robyn said “We didn’t do anything big, like our wedding, it was small”  
“I am sure it was well suited for Glen” Lofty said  
“I just...I feel so lost. I wanted a few more years to be happy” Robyn said quietly  
“Every couple in love feels that way, when the times come, but it’s so sad your time was short, but you made the most of it. You achieved in that time something couples take a life time to achieve. You had child together, you got married, you both had secure jobs, you had a home...I know it was shorter than anyone would have liked, but you did a lot in your time”  
“We did, didn’t we?” Robyn said with wonder  
“You packed a lot into your life” Lofty consoled her “More into a short space of time compared to a lot of others”  
“Hm….” Robyn said  
“Look at Charlotte, a perfect mix of you 2. She’ll always remind you of Glen, she’s a part of him”  
“Your right” Robyn said “But it’s so...unfair”  
“Whether people are together for 5 minutes or 50 years they will always feel like is unfair when one of them goes” Lofty consoled her “And it’s OK to get upset, to grieve...death is a beautiful part of life my Gran would say”  
“Your Gran?” Robyn asked  
“Yeah, we’ve had a couple of scares” He answered “Dom was there, he...well he pulled her through”  
“I’m hungry, shall we go home for lunch?” Robyn asked  
“We’ll head back to yours|” Lofty decided with a smile “How do you fancy a DVD afternoon?”  
“Lofty, I don’t think you know that with a baby you don’t get those kind of afternoons” Robyn said with a chuckle  
“You do, if you play with her at the same time….I saw a really cute building set I wouldn’t mind building with...oh and a car set! We can build towers, we can play with cars..” Lofty trailed off  
“You can build the towers, she’ll knock them down, you must promise not to cry” Robyn said good naturedly  
“No fair!” Lofty said pulling a face making Robyn laugh  
Robyn knew she had a hard struggle ahead of her, a tough time, but she had Charlotte, she had her friends, her family and knew that eventually things would get better, they’d never be great but things would get better, and each day she would miss Glen, but the ache would turn into a happy memory one day.


End file.
